


Aranea's Harem Eightfold

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Aranea's Enigmatic Ensem8le [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person, All aboard Aranea's fuck fest, Bath Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Haremstuck, Humanstuck, I wanted to get a joke in about Karkat having 8 inches but I couldn't make it fit, Kanaya is her seamstress and gardener, Karkat is a slave, Kinda, Magic, Moby Dick References, Multi, Other, Rituals, Rose is Aranea's private seer, Rose's perspective, Scars, Tattoos, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, and I'm the conductor toot toot :::;), dubcon, handjob, he doesn't get to say no, karkat's perspective, noncon, slave brands, slavestuck, these things are bad irl but in fiction they are okay, trans!Kanaya, trans!Porrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Aranea Serket has a vast fortune, runs the most powerful trading group in the empire, has ties directly to the royal family, and lives in a palatial estate. She also has a sky-high libido, and a predilection for fucking and falling in love with the people she hires to work in her estate, even the slaves she purchases.





	1. Initi8tion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of like, 3 or 4 days, and only finished it at like, 3 am, suffering through literal butthurt, to get it up in time for 8/8. I hope you're all happy. I intend to get out at least one chapter a month if I can, but honestly writing this was pretty draining so I don't want to set a schedule that I'll fail to keep to.

 

The bright lights of the building stung your eyes as you squinted and started to take in your new surroundings. Vastly more spacious than even the communal cells you were used to, the front foyer of the nearly palatial structure was brightly lit, and decorated in bright silken banners, 4 on each side. Most of the symbology was foreign to you, but you at least recognized one of them: a cerulean ♏ backed by a pale yellow sun. The crest of your new owner.   
  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you have recently been bought by the powerful SERKET SYNDICATE.

 

Your attention was quickly brought back to the center of the room as a tall, matronly woman stepped towards you, motioning for the guards on either side of you to return to their posts. Her lower lip was painted a dark jade that complemented the black of her upper one, and she wore an elegant, loose dress that flowed with her every step, and she was decorated with gold rings, attached through the skin of her face. Black, swirling tattoos traced across her skin in patterns that dared your eyes to follow them, but as she neared you cast your gaze downward, lowering your head respectfully.

 

You could feel her eyes sweep over you, taking in your appearance. You wore the simple tunic and loose-fitting pants of a labour slave, the cloth coloured tan and threadbare. Short for a man, you were quite stocky, with a mess of black hair capping your head, and deep red eyes that had marked you unusual enough to fetch a high price on the market. You jolted slightly as her hand came up, cupping under your chin and gently pulling your gaze to meet hers.   
  
“You would be Vantas, correct?” Her voice was deep and soothing, carrying a motherly warmth you weren’t used to hearing, and her fingers were soft against your weather-worn skin.    
  
“YES, MISTRESS.” You replied, slower than you should have. But instead of a reprimand, you were met with a soft, tittering laugh.   
  
“Oh child, I’m not your mistress. My name is Porrim Maryam, but please, just call me Porrim. I’m another slave here, like you. Mistress Serket has simply seen it fit to give me charge of her household.” To prove her statement, she shrugged part of her dress to the side, revealing the raised flesh of her slave brand just above her right breast.

 

“OH. WELL. YOU CAN CALL ME KARKAT, IF WE’RE BEING INFORMAL.” Knowing you were in the presence of another slave had made you relax considerably, and as she moved to cover herself, you spoke again with a little more confident casualness. “WHERE WILL I BE WORKING THEN?”   
  
That tittering laugh again. “Weren’t you informed? You won’t be doing manual labour here Karkat. The mistress has… other plans for you.” With that she turned from you, starting to walk towards a hallway and motioning you forward in a way that let you know further questions were likely to go unanswered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Porrim quickly led you through the building, and instead of taking you to the ancillary servant’s quarters, she took you up a flight of stairs. Your previous time working in estates had taught you that the upper levels were private rooms, and you had never worked in a position that granted you access. Seemingly that was set to change, and your surprise only grew as you were lead up another set of stairs, to the top floor. After a quick turn off the main hallway, you reached the final destination of your trip: a spacious and well decorated bathing chamber.

  
Porrim ushered you into the room without a word, and you quickly realized that the large, shallow bath was full of hot water, filling the room with humid air and a scent you didn’t quite recognize. You turned to question her but were stunned to silence. As soon as she had tugged the privacy curtain closed, she had started slipping out of the fabric of her dress.   
  
“WH-WHAT THE HELL, PORRIM?” A blush rapidly spread over your face as you took in her naked form. Without the loose, flowing fabric covering her, you could see all the shapes that made up her body. Her tattoos spread across her body, curving around her rather generous chest, and tracing patterns down her stomach. Her hips had a pleasant curve to them, enhanced by the swirls and contours of the tattoos, all drawing your eyes towards her core. A small, black heart was outlined at the top of her crotch, and just below it sat her cock, flaccid and resting against her. The lines continued down her thighs, only ending at her feet, terminating in tapered points.   
  
She let out another soft laugh as you masticated your jaw, trying to find something else to say, and she stepped forward, reaching out to start unfastening your tunic. “First thing’s first, Karkat. We have to get you prepared to meet Mistress Serket, and this disheveled appearance simply won’t do.”   
  
Her touch shocked you back to reality and you found your voice again quickly. “I KNOW DAMN WELL HOW TO WASH MYSELF, IF THAT’S WHAT I NEED TO DO. I’M NOT A CHILD.” You reached up to move her hands but she shooed you away and continued her work.   
  
“That simply won’t do. Mistress Serket demands that all her attendants be inspected and prepared by me for their first audience.” She quickly guided your arms up and pulled the fabric from your torso, tossing the thin rags into a wastebasket. Your chest was wide and well muscled, used to hard labour, and your skin was rough with more than a few scars from lashings. A tuft of dark hair sat on your chest, forming a general arrow shape pointing towards your stomach, and there was a break in the hair before another line of it started under your belly button, drawing a path towards your waist. Your slave brand was on the left side of your stomach, the lines redder than Porrim’s, and while hers contained the Serket family ♏, yours had ϑ, the symbol of a minor slave trading group.

 

Her hands ghosted along a few of the bigger scars, a frown marring her face before she continued her work. She wordlessly tugged your pants off, motioning you to step out of them before throwing them into the wastebasket as well. Quickly enough, she ushered you into the steaming bath, slipping in behind you and letting out a relaxed sigh. “Now then Karkat. Let’s get you prepared.”   
  
“I DON’T SEE WHY I CAN’T DO THIS MYSE-” Your voice caught in your throat as you felt Porrim reach around from behind you, pulling you close with one arm as her other hand snaked down between your legs. Her soft, delicate fingers wrapped around your cock and began to stroke your stiffening length. “WH-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”   
  
“I told you Karkat, we’re getting you prepared. You’re certainly impressive down here, the mistress will be pleased.” Her fingers traced along every inch of your cock, drawing a few pleasured gasps from you, and her other hand picked up a nearby bar of soap and began scrubbing at your skin. She continued to probe at your crotch with an investigative hand, squeezing at your testes and making soft huffs of approval. “No signs of surgery, that’s good to know.”   
  


Your breathing had started to become more ragged as she worked you over, and with a blush you realized she herself was starting to get hard. Porrim’s erection prodded at your backside softly with each movement, and you felt her lean closer, pressing her lips softly to the back of your neck. Her hips started to rock against yours gently, and the hand scrubbing at your skin moved around your waist, tracing along your muscled core.

 

“F-FUCK.” The curse escaped your throat with a moan, and Porrim’s lips curved into a smile against the back of your neck. Her hips started to rock faster, but she pulled her hand away from your sex, taking up the task of washing you with both hands. Her lips continued to press against the back of your neck, occasionally joined by her teeth nibbling softly, and as she washed more of your body her hips rocked more urgently. “P-PORRIM… FUCK PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME STUCK LIKE THIS.”   
  
“Mmm sorry Vantas.” Her voice was tinged by soft moans of her own, and you could feel her cock throbbing softly against your skin. “The mistress wants you prepared, not spen-fuck!” She tugged you close, a low cry vibrating against your neck as she came. You could feel her sticky fluid splash against your lower back, feeling hot even compared to the bath water, and she held herself still as her climax washed through her. Her gentle panting was warm against your neck, and you squirmed softly, unused to the situation.   
  
After a few moments, she finally let her grip relax, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She said something about ‘perks to her job’ before she continued to wash you off, but your head was too clouded to respond, and you simply went along with her motions. Soon enough you were clean, dry, and wearing a loose-fitting blue and red robe of some material approximating silk. It felt nicer than anything you had worn before, and you had never felt this clean, the perfume of the soap pleasantly clinging to your skin.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

After you had gathered yourself, Porrim led you out of the bathing chamber and into a truly massive bedroom. The bed looked capable of comfortably fitting a dozen people and was adorned with rich blue sheets and and a handful of luxurious-looking pillows. It took up nearly a third of the room, with a wardrobe taking up the full wall on one side of the room. The other side of the space held a massive vanity mirror, shaped like a rough approximation of a spider, made of gold and decorated with 8 identical sapphires.   
  
“Mistress Serket with be with you soon, Karkat. Don’t worry too much, I know she’ll love you.” Porrim guided you to sit at the edge of the bed and gave a short nod before turning and leaving, the dress she had slipped back into swishing around as she turned. You took a few deep breaths, trying to keep yourself calm, even as your heart raced in your chest. Mistress Serket had bought you as a sex slave? What possibly could have convinced her to make that terrible decision? You were a labour slave, a worker. This was entirely out of your field. You had barely even done anything with other slaves before, let alone serviced an owner, and you had heard of how terribly a slave could be treated if they failed to please.

 

You didn’t have long to get caught up in your thoughts, as you heard the doors open and snapped to attention. Mistress Serket entered the room, and there were no words for her other than ‘enchanting’. She was dressed in a simple-looking dress of blue a gold, her family crest displayed boldly on her chest. It clung to her form in pleasant ways, accentuating her curves and leaving little to the imagination. Her eyes were framed by a pair of white, pointed spectacles and her lips, held in a small, soft smile, were painted a blue that matched her dress. Her long, dark was hair held up in an elegant bun, keeping her bare shoulders free of distraction. She barely spared you a glance as she stepped over to the vanity and began to rapidly remove her outfit. Jewelry was quickly removed and set into boxes, and you could barely wrap your mind around the wealth held in them. 

 

“Vantas, correct? I couldn’t believe my luck when I stumbled on your auction. Red eyes! Incredible! You sold for quite a bit you know? Certainly not the most I’ve paid for a slave, but more than most simple labour slaves. And Porrim tells me you’re in good condition too! No missing parts, mostly superficial scarring, in excellent shape, well fed, and certainly well groomed now that she’s had a chance to prepare you.” She continued undress as she spoke, untying the loop around the back of her dress and shimmying out of it, before reaching up and letting her hair down.

 

“YES MISTRESS SERKET. KARKAT VANTAS. A PLEASURE TO SERVE YOU.” She quirked an eyebrow in your direction, her smile widening. She turned to face you, now wearing nothing but black, lacy panties designed to look like spiderwebs. Her chest was on the smaller side, but perky, and her hips had a gentle curve to them. She was a little taller than you, not by as much as Porrim, but still by a few inches, and she lacked the defined muscle that her slave had. When she started to walk towards you though, she held all the confidence and power in the room.

 

“I should hope it will be a pleasure. For both of us. I understand this is far from your area is expertise, but I’m not a cruel woman. You’ll learn rapidly I’m sure, and when I’m otherwise occupied I’m certain one of the girls will be glad to assist you. It’s been quite a while since they had a man around.” She rapidly closed the distance between you, and leaned in to examine you closer. “I think we’ll all appreciate having such a handsome man around.”

 

You opened your mouth to say something but she quickly pressed in, silencing you with a rough kiss. Her hands quickly moved up to your shoulders, pulling the robe off of them and letting it slide to the ground before she pushed you back onto the bed, breaking the kiss. “I think you will find there are much more important uses for your mouth here, Vantas.”   
  
“I UNDERSTAND, MISTRESS SERKET.” Your reply came to you quickly, a lifetime of training kicking in under pressure. She moved over you quickly, straddling your legs just below your crotch, and her smile only widened.   
  
“While we’re in here, you can simply call me Aranea. I’m called by my family name enough as it is, I’ll not put up with it in the privacy of my own bedchambers.” Aranea leaned down quickly, pressing another kiss to your lips as her hand slid between your bodies, gently wrapping her fingers around your erection and squeezing. You let out a groan into the kiss, letting her guide your inexperienced lips, and you found your hips rocking up against her as she started to stroke you.

 

Aranea set a simple pattern with her hand, giving you 8 slow strokes before pausing briefly and then repeating. Quickly enough she broke the kiss, smiling down at you before moving to press her lips to your neck. You wanted to say something, but the only noises you could make were gasps and soft moans. Her fingers expertly squeezed around you, teasing you but never bringing you close to your peak. Your moaning became more heated and desperate and you tried to rock your hips faster, but she held you down, giggling quietly as you struggled against her. Finally her hand pulled away from your cock, pulling a disappointed groan from your lips, and she sat up, shifting herself up above your crotch.  
  
“Now, Porrim tells me you’re _fully_   intact. So don’t get used to this. I like to make my slave’s first times with me something special when I can, but I don’t plan on having any heirs just yet. Don’t cum too quickly, Vantas.” She reached down and pulled the fabric of her panties to the side, lining up her slit with your cock and slowly pressing down, guiding you into her. You squeezed your eyes shut as a loud moan pushed its way out of your mouth, and she took more of you in, inch by inch. She felt hot. Hot and wet. It was unlike anything you had felt before. You could hear her above you, letting out a long moan of her own as you felt her pelvis connect with yours.

 

Aranea held herself down, taking 8 slow, deep breaths before starting to move again. Her hips slowly started to rock against yours, and you took it as a sign to begin moving yourself. You clumsily pressed your hips up against her, thrusting weakly into her. She let out an appreciative moan and leaned back down, pressing her lips to yours and starting to rock herself faster against you. 

 

Her hands sought out yours, pulling them to her hips, and you squeezed your rough fingers into them. Your pace quickened as you adjusted to the sensations, and you could feel her pussy flexing around you, both of you moaning louder as your rutting got more intense. Aranea pressed harder into the kiss, prying past your lips with her tongue and exploring your mouth with the muscle. The sensation took you by surprise and you made an embarrassing squeak, but she just grinned and pressed harder, by now fucking you roughly.

 

The mix of sensations was too much for you, and it didn’t take much more for her to push you over the edge. Your fingers dug hard into her hips and you bucked up, burying your cock as deep inside as it would go as you came hard. You cried out, a hot, shuddering groan escaping into the kiss, and Aranea let out one of her own as your seed splashed into her. She locked her hips down onto yours, her inner walls flexing and milking your cock through your orgasm, and she held the kiss.

 

A few moments later, she finally pulled away from the kiss, sitting up and pulling another groan from you. You were still rather sensitive even as you started to slip from her, spent. “You were definitely worth the money Vantas. Isn’t this a lot more fun than hard labour?” She grinned down at you, shifting her hips to let you slip out of her entirely, and you shivered as you could feel your cum start to drip onto your stomach. “I can see Porrim did her job and got you quite worked up. You let out a lot. It’s almost a shame we won’t be able to do it like this more often. But then, it wouldn’t be much of a special first time if we did, now would it?”

 

You were doing your best to pay attention, but you could feel your attention starting to flag as exhaustion hit you. Compared to hard labour, it wasn’t a lot of work, but it hit you hard and you were unable to suppress a yawn. “Am I boring you?” she let out a soft laugh before continuing, “I suppose I can’t fault you for being so drained. Come on, since you did such a great job on your first time, I’ll give you a one time treat. You get to share the bed alone with your mistress.”

 

You nodded and she moved off of you, pulling you up into the bed and crawling under the covers with you. You yawned again as soon as your head hit the pillows, and Aranea pressed another quick kiss to your lips. “First thing in the morning, you’re getting a proper introduction to the girls, but for now, sleep. You need a solid 8 hours don’t you know?”


	2. 8reeding the Fertile Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya are ready to have a baby, the eclipse has brought Rose's powers to their peak, and Aranea loves helping her girls in any way she can.

“Rose, Are You Certain This Ritual Will Work? I Must Confess, I Am Hesitant To Put My Faith In Such … Arcane Workings.” Kanaya was laid out on the slab in front of you, covered chest to hip in runes and mystical symbols. You appraised your handywork with a sly grin and met her gaze, setting down your brush and ink pot.

“Now now, Kanaya. I am an expert in these matters. The timing is perfect on all accounts, I have researched fertility and virility rites exhaustively in the Serket Library, and my abilities are always most powerful during an eclipse. Now hold still, this will only take a moment.” You flashed Kanaya another quick smile before straightening up, hovering her hands over her body as you began an arcane chant. Your name is ROSE LALONDE, today is the day of the full solar eclipse, and you have an important ritual to perform.

* * *

True to your word, it had taken less than 10 minutes to perform the ritual and then the two of you were off to finish preparations. A quick shower had washed the excess inks off both of your bodies, leaving only the durable pigment of the aspect marks around your navels, a stylized sun for you, and a set of inward curving lines arranged in a spiral for Kanaya. Light and Space.

Then it was time to get dressed, and as always you felt like her handiwork had far outstripped yours. Kanaya was brought into Aranea’s employ as a seamstress, and her skill was evident in everything she crafted. For you, she had made a black negligee that complemented your curves and featured a line of small blue hearts down the center of your torso. She had coupled it with a set of lavender fishnets that were tight enough to hold around your thick thighs, but not so much as to be uncomfortable, and the finishing touch was a black and jade collar that had been fitted perfectly to your neck.

As gorgeous as the outfit you were wearing was, Kanaya all but took your breath away. Her bra was a familiar shade of blue, accented with patterned roses in black and lavender, and gorgeously framed her toned chest. A black underbust corset was cinched around her waist, patterned roses in jade crawling across the surface, stems aligned with the V-shaped pelvic muscles just below her hips. From the waist down though she was completely bare, and despite her lack of faith in your abilities it seemed like the first stages of the spell were in full effect, as her cock stood at full attention and almost seemed to pulsate with need.

“Kanaya my dear, you are absolutely stunning. Whatever people might think of my arcane talents, the most magical thing today is your handiwork.. I am simply spellbound.” You smiled up at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, fighting the urge to pounce on her here and now.

“Rose My Light, If I Ever Doubt Your Rituals Again, Do Remind Me Of This. I Find Myself Barely Able To Resist Taking You Here And Now.” Her cock twitched and a smile crossed your face as your hand slipped into hers.

“Well, it would do us no good to wait any longer then, would it?” She grinned and squeezed your hand softly, tugging you forward as she began briskly walking toward Aranea’s chambers.

* * *

 Aranea was ready and waiting for the two of you when you arrived. Her smile was warm and loving, and she motioned you to join her on the bed. “I was wondering how long it would take you ladies to get ready. You both look absolutely stunning, loves.”

You quickly crawled up to her, pressing a kiss to her lips as you felt Kanaya come up behind you. Aranea’s smile never faded, and she pulled you deeper into the kiss, her fingers tangling in your hair affectionately. Kanaya quickly laid herself beside the two of you, and leaned in to pepper your shoulder with kisses, her hands settling on your back and Aranea’s shoulder.

Aranea broke the kiss, gently pulling your face into her neck as she moved in to press her lips to Kanaya’s, and shifted her other hand into her hair. Kanaya let out a soft groan into the kiss and you grinned into Aranea’s neck, biting the skin teasingly as your hands started to wander over her body. Your hands quickly found her breasts, and you began to softly roll her nipples with your thumbs, pulling a soft moan from her lips. “Mmmm, quite eager to get things underway it seems. How about you, my dear Kanaya? Ready to breed our gorgeous little Rose?”

A shiver raced down your spine as Aranea spoke and you gasped gently into her neck. Your hips had started to rock against her, you were more than ready for this. Kanaya placed a hand on your shoulder and started to roll you onto your back. Aranea shifted herself as well, keeping your back against her and pressing her hips up into you from behind.

Kanaya settled herself over you with, and you locked eyes with her. There was a hunger in them you had never seen before, and it made you squirm. A low growl escaped her lips as she pressed a rough kiss to your lips, and you could feel the heat of her erection pressing against your lower lips. Her hips rutted forward and dragged that delicious heat against you, and you let out a loud moan into the kiss, while Aranea leaned her head forward to nibble on your ear.

“Feel how ready she is for you, Rose?” Her hands crept down past your shoulders, tugging the thin fabric of the negligee up from your hips. “So hard and eager to fill you.” You could feel her lips dragging down your neck, and you let out a strangled cry as she bit at your neck aggressively.

Above you, Kanaya groaned and rocked her hips harder when she felt the fabric trapped between you retract. Her tongue pressed against your lips insistently and you were quick to grant her access. Her hands groped down your body, squishing your skin as her tongue claimed your mouth, before settling on your hips and squeezing hard. With every thrust of her hips, you could feel her precum dripping onto your stomach and another shiver raced down your spine.

Aranea continued to pepper your neck with bites and kisses, her hands freeing your breasts from the lingerie before cupping and squeezing them softly. As Aranea moved, Kanaya finally broke the kiss, shifting her hand down to her cock and moving back to finally line up with your entrance. She pressed her hips forward with a groan, and a lustful moan pushed its way past your lips as she slid into your hole.

Kanaya started to thrust slowly into you, sinking herself to the hilt each time and drawing a gasping moan from you each time. Her grip wandered back to your hips, pulling you against her with each thrust. Aranea continued to kiss and nibble at your neck, her fingers gently tweaking your nipples as you squirmed between your two lovers.

It didn’t take long for Kanaya to start thrusting her hips faster. Each slap of her hips against yours drew a groan from your lips as her cock filled you perfectly. She leaned her head down and pressed a possessive kiss to your neck, muffling the sound of her own groans against your skin. You rolled your hips against her harder as she moved, the changing angle causing her pelvis to grind into your clit exquisitely.

One of Aranea’s hands moved from your chest and tangled itself in Kanaya’s hair, as she pulled Kanaya into a rough kiss. Your own hands drifted up around Kanaya’s shoulders, pulling her against your body as her hips pounded into your harder. Your lips found their way to her neck as well and you covered her neck with kisses, traveling down to her collarbone and across her shoulder.

You could feel Kanaya’s thrusts become more erratic as she started to climb towards her climax and you started to squeeze around her with your thighs, letting out a chorus of moans into the crook of her neck. Aranea’s other hand drifted down past your belly and her finger started to circle around your clit, driving your moans higher and louder as you flexed around the cock buried deep in you.

Her fingers dug into your hips as she crashed into you passionately, breaking the kiss with Aranea to let out a string of groans and expletives, tangling them around utterances of your name as she climbed closer and closer to her peak. Your own voice rose to match hers, and Aranea pressed herself against you, speaking barely above a whisper directly into your ear. “This is it, my dear Rose. Can you feel how close she is? How eager she is to make you both mothers? Are you ready to feel her child grow in you, love?”

You let out a loud cry as Aranea’s words and fingers pushed you past the edge, cumming hard around Kanaya’s cock. Your legs wrapped around hers as your inner walls rippled and flexed, and her hips slammed forwards a few more times before she let out a cry of her own and hilted herself as deeply in you as possible. You could feel her throbbing inside you as she came, her hips bucking into you with each pulse, and you inner walls milking her for every drop of cum.

Aranea held you both close as Kanaya collapsed on top of you, pressing kisses against your faces and cooing affectionately. You were both out of breath, even as your bodies worked to stuff you full, and you pressed kisses of your own against each other’s lips between laboured breaths.

“You’re both so gorgeous when you’re spent like this.” Aranea’s hands drifted across your bodies, feeling cool against your flushed skin and causing you both to shiver. Kanaya’s hips were practically glued to yours, rocking ever so slightly, and a grin crept across your face as you realized soon enough she would be ready for round two. For now though, you were more than happy to rest, pressed comfortably between two of your lovers and ready to finally be a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while huh? I got some real writers block on this one, which is ironic because it's literally my favourite kink. Comments are always appreciated, I hope you enjoy!


	3. 8ook Clu8

“Meeeeeeeenaaaaaaaah.” Aranea’s arms slipped over your shoulders as she came up behind you, leaning over the couch armrest you had your back pressed against. “I’m boooooooored.”

You gave an exaggerated sigh and tilted your head back to look up at her. For once her face was free of makeup, aside from the blue stain on her lips, and one of her hands had started to trace along your collarbone. “Gill can’t you sea I’m readin’ here? Ain’t chu got that new buoy to keep you fintertained?”

She leaned in to plant a kiss on your lips, and reached out to pull the book from your hand. You pressed up into the kiss slightly, biting at her bottom lip as she shifted back and looked over the cover of your novel. “Moby Dick? Didn’t take you for a Melville fan.”

“Shell I haven’t exactly finished reading it. Or reelly started. I just wanted to read about the glubbin’ killer whale.” You tried to snatch the book back from her hand, but she lifted it out of your reach and flipped it open to the page you had earmarked. “Now give it back already, I do intend on finishing it. Efintunally.”

“Babe, you’ve been here all morning and made no progress. I’ll read it to you.” She cleared her throat and picked up from the page where you had left off, her free hand moving up to stroke your face, tracing along your lips with her thumb. “Entering that gable-ended Spouter-Inn, you found yourself in a wide, low, straggling entry with old-fashioned wainscots, reminding one of the bulwarks of some condemned old craft. On one side hung a very large oilpainting so thoroughly besmoked, and every way defaced...”

You opened your mouth to protest, but Aranea had predicted your next move rather easily and her thumb quickly slipped into your mouth and pressed down against your tongue. You let out a huff of annoyance, but she grinned down at you and kept reading, digging the nail of her thumb into your tongue softly. Beach had won this round. Realizing there was no point in fighting this further, you stretched out across the couch and got comfortable.

“At last some four or five of us were summoned to our meal in an adjoining room. It was cold as Iceland—no fire at all—the landlord said he couldn’t afford it. Nothing but two dismal tallow candles…” Aranea’s voice droned on above you, and as much as you  _ had _ intended on reading the book it was hard to focus while her thumb was in your mouth moving like  _ that _ . The digit stroked along your tongue, exploring your mouth at a slow, relaxed pace, and the rest of her hand curled around your chin gently.

Your eyes started to loose focus and you closed them slowly, Aranea’s steady voice relaxing you further as she continued to read from the book. The rough texture of her thumb kept you from drifting off completely for a while, but the slow, rhythmical movements lulled you further into your relaxed state. Eventually you slipped into a light snooze, and you could feel Aranea’s thumb cease moving at the edge of your consciousness.

You awoke with a start when you felt a sudden weight pressing down on your chest. Your eyes flew open and for a second all you could see was a wall of blue, before you looked up and realized Aranea had moved to situate herself on top of you. Her thumb was still stuck in your mouth, but now her fingers gently pinched your chin, keeping your face pointed up at her. 

“Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty. Geez Meenah, I can’t believe you would just fall asleep like that while I was trying to read you a story.” You tried to open your mouth to make a comment, but she just pressed her thumb in further, pinching your tongue a little harder. “Oh no princess, you don’t get to make excuses. You just have to deal with your punishment.”

You knew that tone of voice well, and gave a quick nod, obediently keeping your mouth shut when her thumb pulled out of your mouth. She smiled down at you and quickly wiped her thumb off on your face, smearing a bit a drool you hadn’t noticed across your cheek. “That’s my girl. This time you better not fall asleep on me.”

Aranea grinned and tugged up the short dress she was wearing, revealing a frankly unsurprising lack of panties. She lifted off your chest slightly and moved up to press her bare lips to your mouth, letting out a pleased sigh as your tongue quickly ran up along her slit. Your hands moved up to her hips to help her stay steady, and she pulled out the book again. “Now stay focused this time. ‘Upon waking next morning about daylight, I found Queequeg’s arm thrown over me in the most loving and affectionate manner. You had almost thought I had been his wife...’”

Her hips started to rock against your face gently, and you took the hint, opening your mouth a little wider and flattening your tongue against her sex. You squeezed your fingers into her hips gently, nudging your nose against her clit and earning the sound of her gasping and stumbling over a few words. You could feel your cock starting to strain against your pants as her scent and taste filled your senses, and you pressed your tongue up against her harder, moving it slowly past her lips and into her.

Aranea managed to keep her voice steady as your tongue continued to probe her entrance, holding herself together well as she rolled her hips slowly. You pressed into her deeper, groaning softly as her arousal coated your tongue. You rolled the muscle inside of her, tracing shapes along her inner walls and nuzzling your nose against her clit. 

One of Aranea’s hands worked itself into your hair, pulling you up against her more, and her breathing became noticeably louder. Your tongue moved up to circle her clit, and you start to suck on the nub gently. Aranea’s hips rocked against you a little harder and faster, and you dug your fingers into her harder. 

“But Queequeg, d-do you see… fuck... was a creature in the transition stage—neither caterpillar nor butterfly. K-keep going fuck! H-he was just enough… civilized to show off his outlandishness in the strangest... p-possible manners… F-fuck it!” Aranea groaned and toss the book to the side, rocking even harder into your face. She tapped at your hands quickly, and you pulled them back, allowing her to quickly shift around. She positioned herself on top of you, her shorter stature leaving her head about level with your stomach, and her hands deftly unfastened your jeans, freeing your stiff cock from its confines.

You let out an appreciative groan as her delicate fingers wrapped around you, and she began stroking earnestly as you drove your tongue back inside her. The change in angle let your tongue more easily press down into her g-spot, and you attacked the sensitive bundle of nerves eagerly. Aranea’s moans picked up in intensity and her hips bucked against your face.

With a groan you started to buck your own hips up against Aranea’s hand. Her fingers were warm around your length, and every squeeze was matched by her walls around your tongue. Her voice came out between gasping moans, her hips continuing to rock against you aggressively. “F-fuck! D-don’t you… don’t you dare fucking stop Meenaaaaaaaah!”

Aranea’s hips bucked against you even harder, and you could feel her come undone. Her moaning cry of your name signaled her orgasm, and you drove your tongue into her as deep as you could. Her cum splashed out over your face, even as you swallowed what you could, and her hips shook above you as the hand around your shaft squeezed tightly. She collapsed further on to you, but you kept your mouth working, pulling more moans and whimpers from her as your ravaged her sensitive folds.

The hand wrapped around your cock went slack, but you continued to drive your tongue into Aranea. You varied between spreading her lips and tracing along and around her clit, and it didn’t take long for her to cry out your name again as a second orgasm hit her. She shuddered above you, and her thighs squeezed around your head. Your hands traced along the outside of her thighs as she groaned and shook her way through her orgasm, and you slowly pulled your tongue out of her and let your head rest against the couch again.

After a few moments of heavy panting, Aranea started to lift her torso off of you tilting her head to look back at you. You gave her a self-assured smirk and wiggled your hips, causing your erection to wobble in front of her. “I think I’ve been a good enough gill for a reward, don’cha agree?”

“Good girls don’t beg for a reward until they’re told to.” Aranea cracks a smile back at you before pressing her slit back against your face. The noise of complaint about to leave your lips died off into a groan as you felt her hands wrap around your cock again, and her tongue press up against it. Time for round two after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to chapter three! I love Meenah a whole lot and I definitely need to write about her more. As always, if you liked my work feel free to [buy me a coffee,](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) and I'll see you all next week for another Troll Call Oneshot!


End file.
